Daddy's little girl
by Latias4ever
Summary: Touma has a daughter. Here this story talks about his love and the years with his little girl. Followed by the lyrics of butterfly kisses


**__**

There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Daddy. Daddy" said 4 years old Sigrid to her father. Touma looked up and smiled. "Hey Princess" He said as he scooped up his daughter. His and his wife Kauyra's child.

\\ Almost 6 years ago, Touma and Kauyra got married. Months later, Touma was over whelmed by the news that Kauyra was having their baby. Ever since that day, he made sure things went right. Appointments with the OB\GYN were met. When Kauyra went to labor, Touma drove to the hospital in warp speed and almost getting a speeding ticket by an officer.

Moments later, Touma was the first- beside the doctors and nurse- to hold his little girl. She had a tuff of blue hair like his. She had the facial formation like Kauyra. Immediately did Touma fell in love with his little girl. He and Kauyra decided to name her Sigrid, which means beauty as victory. //

"So what you want to do today?' Touma asked his daughter. "I want to ride a pony." Sigrid said as she pointed to the black and white pony. "I don't know," Touma said. "Please daddy, you can be there with me when ridding the pony." Sigrid said with her begging midnight blue eyes. "Okay sweetie. Just for you." Touma said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

10: p.m. Touma knelt down next to his little girl's bed watching her sleep like and angel. "God gave me the perfect gift I can't never buy. My little baby" Touma whispered as he stroked the soft blue hair. // After washing up and in her pajamas, Sigrid did her little prayer. Then she hugs her father and gave him a kiss on his nose. "I love you daddy. Good night." She said as she snuggles herself into her blankets// "Thank you God for this perfect gift you have given me since six years ago" Touma said before leaving the room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**_Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_**

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Happy birthday Sigrid!" Touma said as he kissed his daughter and gave her a wrapped gift. "Thanks dad. Sigrid said as she started to unwrap her gift. Touma smiled. Sigrid was now age 16. She is a tall teen for her age. Her blue hair shined like the blue eyes she bored. She looked so much like her mother. In attitude and beauty. But she had the intelligence of her father. "Oh thank you daddy!! I wanted this for sometime all ready!!" Sigrid squealed with joy as she held a new leather jacket. She put on her new jacket, pick up her backpack, and kissed her mother and father. "See ya" she said as she exit the house.

Touma touched his cheeks feeling the kiss his daughter gave. Looking at his hands to see the red lipstick stain that his daughter used since age 15. "Our baby girl is growing up so quickly." Kauyra said. Touma looked at his wife. "She sure is." He said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_  
All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.  
_**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The years passed. Sigrid was 22 and headed her way to her new home. Her eyes were moist with tears as she drove away with her clothing's and furniture in her Jeep. Touma and Kauyra waved to their baby girl. As they watch her fly away. Like a bird in the sky. "She's on her own now." Kauyra said.

"Yes she is. But we'll be there for her no matter what." Touma said as he placed his hands on Kauyra's waist. He and Kauyra were in their late forties. Now they see their baby leaving. They felt old. "Now it's you and me." Kauyra said. Touma let the tears fall as he watch his once little girl drive away till she was out of sight. "Yeah. Just you and me." He said.

**__**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The big day came. Sigrid was getting married to Touma's best friend Seiji son, Youshi. Touma looked at his daughter. She wore a beautiful white gown. She wore a necklace that had her birthstone, amethyst. Kauyra and her girlfriends did her hair with white roses around her hair like a queen's crown.

Sigrid looked at her father. "How do I look daddy?" she asked. "Beautiful." He said as tears threatened to fall. Sigrid walked up to her father and kissed his cheeks. "Don't cry daddy. It won't look right." Sigrid said. "But I'm loosing my baby girl here." Touma said. Sigrid shooked her head. "Never daddy. I'm always' yours and mom's baby girl. But it's time I start to live with the one I love. You know Youshi is good to me. Plus I'll be part of the Date Heir." She said.

Then the wedding song began. "Come on dad. It's about time." Sigrid said. She and her father walked down the aisle. Touma touched Youshi's shoulder. The blond turns around and grabbed Sigrid's hands. "Take care of my baby girl Youshi." Touma said with a smile. Youshi smiled. "I will uncle Touma." He said. 

Even tough they were not related, Youshi and Sigrid consider each other's fathers their uncle. That's how close Touma and Seiji were. They were more than friends. More like brothers.

The time came when the priest spoke. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Sigrid was now Sigrid Date-Hashiba. Touma applauded with the crowd. Seeing his baby girl now happy. Like she was as a child. God will he miss her hugs of the night. And the morning butterfly kisses of the day.

**__**

THE END

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

MANIKA: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY?? SAD, MAYBE. CRULE NO. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS I OWN. AND THE NEW CHARACTERS NAME JUST CAME OUT FROM A BABIES NAME BOOK. ANY HOW, REVIEW PLZ.


End file.
